Dancing the Night Away
by Summer Tea
Summary: Prom has pretty much lived up to every single expectation Kurt has had since he started watching teen romance movies. The streamers on the ceiling. The balloons everywhere. The tacky gold star decorations. The overplayed and bad music. It's perfect.


Prom has pretty much lived up to every single expectation Kurt has had since he started watching teen romance movies. The streamers on the ceiling. The balloons everywhere. The tacky gold star decorations. The overplayed and bad music. It's perfect.

But if he's being honest, he never actually believed he'd have a date. Or at least, not one who was a boy. He sort of assumed that if he even went to prom, it would just be him and Mercedes.

And yet, there's Blaine. Not only his date, but his boyfriend. Dancing like an idiot with Mike and Tina and Brittany. Blaine has almost taken an eye out with his elbows half a dozen times. But he's having a good time, and that's what's matters.

First Finn, now Blaine. Kurt must have a secret thing for guys who can't dance.

He's sitting at an empty table still cluttered with dishes of half eaten desserts, resting his chin in his hand and staring at Blaine. Lauren plops down in a chair next to him, her face flushed from dancing.

"That little one is yours, right?"

"Yep." The song ends and Blaine is grinning at everyone, breathing hard. "He's all mine."

"Why aren't you out there with him?"

"Right now, I'm more than content with the view from here."

Lauren smirks. "It _is_ a great view." The music changes, a swing saxophone riff coming up. Blaine's eyes catch his, and he makes a beeline to the table. "Go get it, Hummel."

Blaine shimmies over and grabs Kurt's hands, hauling him out of the chair. "I don't swing, Blaine," Kurt halfheartedly protests.

"Neither do I, but I think it's a little early in the relationship to discuss that. Let's just dance."

Kurt rolls his eyes but quickly falls in step with Blaine. He grips Blaine's shoulder, shuffling quickly to the music. Blaine grins up at him and winks, huge and exaggerated. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't like my dancing."

"No, I love your dancing. It's very... unique."

Blaine pushes Kurt away slightly and spins him, fanning Kurt's kilt out around him. "But?"

"Your facial expressions? Not so much." Kurt grabs onto Blaine's shoulder again, brushing their hips together.

"It's a package deal, Kurt. The faces make the moves, the moves make the faces. You can't have one without the other."

Kurt fingers the collar of Blaine's jacket. "I could."

"Fine." Blaine lets go of Kurt entirely. "I'll go find someone who appreciates my moves." He dances away from Kurt and wraps an arm around Tina's waist, dragging her away from Mike. Tina laughs and turns into Blaine, who spins them both around.

Kurt strolls over to Mike, the both of them watching Blaine and Tina dance. "Do you want a drink or something?" he asks.

"Nice try." Mike takes Kurt's arm and grabs his waist, leading him across the floor. He's doing something ridiculous with his feet that Kurt can't keep up with. He just hangs on and lets Mike do his thing.

Everything becomes a blur. His vision goes fuzzy at the edges while Mike is whipping him around, pulling him back and forth. At some point he thinks he ducked under a leg, but he's not one hundred percent sure. When Kurt pauses for a moment, his head is swimming, and he sees two Mikes in front of him, both of them all fluid limbs and rolling shoulders. He barely has time to breathe before Mike takes hold of him again.

Tina's laughter floats over to them. She has her back pressed to Blaine's chest, his arm around her waist. They dance backwards a few steps, Blaine's chin hooked over Tina's shoulder, giggling into her neck.

"I think your boyfriend is trying to mack it with my girlfriend." Mike grins at Kurt, spinning him away from his body and grabbing both his hands.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Kurt brings his hands up and behind his head, letting go of Mike and leaning back, sliding their arms together. Mike catches his wrist and keeps him upright. "Blaine's abs aren't as good as yours. She'll be back."

Laughter bubbles up from Mike's chest and he jerks Kurt into a hug. "I missed you, man."

Kurt hugs him back. "Me too. The Warblers may have some moves, but nothing like -" He's cut off by the feel of new hands on him, pulling him off of Mike.

"Sorry," Blaine says to Mike, smiling in a completely unapologetic way. He spins Kurt away, tugging him close. "I have to admit, I get a little jealous watching you dance with another guy."

"You would have hated my parents' wedding. Finn was all over me."

Blaine narrows his eyes. "I'll have to have a talk with him, then. Lay down some ground rules."

Suppressing a smile, Kurt twirls Blaine. "I'll have to remember to be around for that." The song starts to wind down.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" But Blaine is already gripping his hand and pushing him back, eyes glinting. He pulls sharply, spinning Kurt and whipping him, trading hands and twirling him all the way out. His kilt fans up to his waist, and Kurt's happy he decided to go with pants underneath.

Blaine's grinning to split his face, but Kurt's not letting him have this all to himself. He pulls Blaine close and crooks a leg behind his knees. Arm around Blaine's back, he dips the other boy low, laughing as Blaine's eyes widen and he clings to Kurt's arms.

Kurt kisses the tip of Blaine's nose.

"I had a plan," Blaine pouts, fingers gripping the sleeves of Kurt's jacket.

"I wanted to ruin it." Kurt smiles, rubbing their noses together before tugging Blaine upright.

"You're awful."

"I know."

The music changes, and Kurt doesn't realize it's a slow song until Blaine is pulling him close for what seems like the hundredth time tonight. He's starting to get drunk on Blaine's proximity alone. Had he known dances would be like this, he would have let Blaine drag him to the ones at senior centers ages ago.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and curls his own around it, pressing it to his chest. His other hand shifts under Kurt's suit jacket, rubbing small circles into the small of his back. His eyes are huge and glassy and staring at Kurt's face. The openness of feelings there makes heat bloom in Kurt's chest. Making him squirm in the best way.

"A few months ago, I didn't think I'd be here." Kurt sighs and looks around, at the people and the decorations.

"At prom?"

"I figured I'd be at prom. I just didn't think I'd be slow dancing. With a boy. That I like." He shifts his arm on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping it behind his neck.

"Just like?" Blaine tightens his hold.

"That I like a lot."

Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand and wraps both his arms around Kurt's waist. "I wasn't here a few months ago, though."

And it's stupid, the way Kurt's throat starts to close and his heart starts slamming in his ribcage. He twines his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing their foreheads together. He shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

"I'm here now, though," he whispers, his breath warm on Kurt's lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

He's not sure who moved in but now they're kissing, soft and firm. Butterflies flitter around Kurt's stomach, the way they always do when he kisses Blaine. He hopes that feeling never goes away.

Blaine breaks the kiss, pressing his lips to Kurt's eyelids and temple and neck. "I'm not going anywhere," he repeats softly in Kurt's ear. They're still swaying gently to the song, still pressed close to each other. Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's jacket, reassuring himself that he's really there.

And yeah, prom is pretty much perfect.


End file.
